Chat Congelado
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: En una tarde lluviosa, Olaf no encuentra nada mejor que hacer que armar un nuevo grupo de Whatsapp para conversar con nuestros personajes preferidos. Porque nada puede salir mal estando juntos en la misma conversación... ¿o sí? / Modern AU. Leve mención de Kristanna y una pizca de lo que podría considerarse como Helsa.
1. Chapter 1

Simulación de conversación de Whatsapp en grupo salida de mi disfuncional mente. Pequeñísima mención de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Leve Kristanna y una pizca de lo que pretende ser Helsa (a partir de aquí ya lo sabes, así que si no te gusta, lees bajo tu propio riesgo e.e).

**Disclaimer: No, nada es mío lamentablemente. Y sufro por eso. D: **

* * *

**Chat Congelado**

* * *

_Olaf D. ha cambiado el nombre del asunto a "Frozen"_

_Anna D'Arendel se ha unido._

_Kristoff Bjorgman se ha unido_

**Olaf D**:

Hey, chicos. :D

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Holaaaaa! ;D

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Hey, hola. ¿Y esto?

**Olaf D:**

Estaba aburrido. Así que creé este grupo para que todos podamos hablar.

Por culpa del clima tuvimos que cancelar nuestro día de campo. ¡Odio la lluvia! :(

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Ya será el próximo sábado. ¡Y por fin probarán mis sándwiches especiales!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No estoy seguro de querer hacer eso…

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Amargado, te van a encantar. ;)

**Olaf D:**

Yo sí quiero probarlos. Oigan, falta animar un poco esta conversación ¿no?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Yo sé cómo!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Por qué le pusiste así al grupo?

**Olaf D: **

¿Frozen? No sé, me acordé de esa película que vimos la otra vez y me gustó. No se me ocurría nada mejor. xD

_Elsa D'Arendel se ha unido_

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Con ustedes Su Majestad.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Muy graciosa, Anna. Te he dicho que no me llames así.

Hola chicos.

**Olaf D:**

¡Hola! Bienvenida. :D

**Kristoff Bjorgman: **

Hola, ¿cómo estás?

**Elsa D'Arendel: **

Estudiando para mi examen del lunes. Me toca con Weselton y él siempre los hace imposibles. :(

**Anna D'Arendel:**

La señorita responsable. :)

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tú también deberías empezar a estudiar, si mal no recuerdo tus exámenes igualmente comienzan este lunes.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿En serio, Elsa? Apenas está comenzando el fin de semana y tú solo piensas en estudiar, ¡relájate un poco!

Además no hay nada de malo en repasar el domingo por la noche. Estudio mejor bajo presión.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No vengas a lloriquear después si sacas malas notas.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Da igual, no quiero hablar de exámenes.

Y yo nunca lloriqueo.

Mejor hablemos de que ahora que pospusimos nuestro día de campo para el próximo fin de semana, tú podrás acompañarnos ¿verdad?

**Olaf D:**

¡Sí! Será divertido.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tal vez.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Tal vez, no. Vas a ir. Necesitas salir de casa a que te dé un poco el sol.

¡Prepararé mis sándwiches especiales!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Gracias por el aviso, tal vez ustedes chicos quieran llevar medicina para el estómago. Anna suele emocionarse con los condimentos.

**Kristoff Bjorgman: **

Decidido, llevaré mi propia comida.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, vamos. ¿No te importa que vaya a prepararlos con todo mi cariño para ti?

**Kristoff Bjorgman: **

No.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

:(

**Elsa D'Arendel: **

Podríamos pasar por unos pastelillos al café de la tía de Tadashi. Hace unos de chocolate deliciosos.

**Olaf D:**

¡Sí! :D

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Qué buena idea! Y también invítalo a él.

Podrían tener una cita, creo que le gustas. :3

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Solo somos amigos.

**Anna D'Arendel: **

Eso dices tú.

**Olaf D:**

A Elsa le gusta otra persona.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Quién? :O

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Esto va camino a convertirse en un espacio de chismes baratos.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Exactamente. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Olaf, a mí no me gusta nadie.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, no seas tímida. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Quién es el afortunado, hermanita? (L)

_ Hans W. se ha unido _

**Hans W:**

¿Qué mierda es esto?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Aghhhh, Olaf ¿por qué añadiste al cretino? Estábamos hablando de lo más bien.

**Olaf D:**

Mientras más seamos, más entretenido será. :D

**Hans W:**

En eso tienes razón, rarito. Nada es entretenido hasta que llego yo.

Aunque no estoy seguro de querer quedarme en este patético grupo, ¿tan aburridos están o qué?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Nadie te está obligando a que te quedes, ¡vete!

**Hans W:**

Hey, pero si es mi querido copo de nieve. ¿Cómo está, Su Majestad? ¿Extrañándome?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Descansando de ti, más bien.

**Hans W:**

A mí también me encanta saludarte, Elsa.

Bonita foto, por cierto. ¿Estás en la playa? Deberías usar esos shorts más a menudo.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Idiota, deja de husmear en el Whatsapp de mi hermana, ¡maldito acosador!

**Hans W:**

No seas celosa, Anna. Tú ya tienes al grandulón, deja que tu hermanita se divierta un poco.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Tengo nombre, Westergaard. Y es fácil de recordar hasta para alguien como tú.

**Olaf D:**

Siento tensión en el ambiente, relájense un poco. D:

**Hans W:**

Bah, son tus amiguitos los que necesitan relajarse.

Yo estaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que se les ocurrió agregarme a esta mierda. Ni siquiera dicen cosas interesantes.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Aquí la única mierda eres tú!

**Hans W:**

Veo que sigues molesta por mi pequeña broma de ayer. No fue para tanto, Annie. :)

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Vuelve a llamarme así y te rompo la nariz.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Cuál broma?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

El imbécil me encerró en mi casillero. ¡Por su culpa casi llego tarde a Álgebra con esa maldita de Gothel! Y ella me odia.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¡¿Qué él hizo qué?!

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Tuvo que sacarme un conserje que estaba en el pasillo. :(

**Olaf D:**

D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Westergaard, voy a golpearte tanto y tan fuerte que te destrozaré esa cara de niño rico que tienes. Es una promesa.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Me apunto a la paliza. Estás muerto.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Vas a sentir tanto dolor.

**Hans W:**

Estoy temblando de miedo.

**Olaf D:**

Oigan, tranquilícense.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir!

**Hans W:**

No me arrepiento, enana.

Jajajajajaja.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Dios, ¡que idiota!

**Hans W:**

Pero así te gusto. ;)

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Creo que voy a vomitar.

¿Por qué eres tan odioso? ¿Acaso tus hermanos te golpeaban de pequeño o algo así?

**Hans W:**

No menciones a mis hermanos, bruja.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Pues ya los mencioné, estúpido. Los mencionaré tanto como me dé la gana.

¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

**Hans W: **

Tal vez tú también necesites pasar algo de tiempo de calidad a solas en tu casillero.

¿Te gustaría eso?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Olaf, déjame felicitarte por la grandiosa idea que tuviste de ver a este par peleando vía Whatsapp. Hacerlo en la escuela nunca es suficiente.

**Olaf D:**

Gracias. :)

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Como si no tuviéramos bastante de Westergaard siendo un estúpido en el colegio. Tú no deberías hacerle caso, Elsa.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Él empezó!

**Hans W:**

¿A quién le dices estúpido, grandulón de mierda?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

A ti, ¿qué acaso no sabes leer, pedazo de basura?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Jajajaja. xD

**Hans W: **

Que sorpresa, el idiota de Bjorgman logra conectar más de dos palabras para hacer un chiste y su noviecita se lo celebra.

Por eso son tal para cual, cretinos.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, jódete.

**Hans W:**

Ya me aburrió esta conversación, ¿les parece si le cambiamos el nombre?

¿Qué mierda es esa de "Frozen"?

_Hans W. cambió el asunto a "La enana, el grandulón, el rarito y el maldito copo de nieve"._

**Hans W:**

Listo. Así está mejor. :)

**Elsa** **D'Arendel:**

Que idiotez.

No cabe duda de que eres un tarado.

**Olaf D:**

A mí me gusta.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Es en serio, Olaf? ._.

**Olaf D:**

Es gracioso. xD

_Elsa D'Arendel cambió el asunto a "Westergaard es un imbécil con graves problemas de autoestima"._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Jajajajajaja.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

LOL

**Hans W:**

¿Problemas de autoestima? ¿Lo dice la chica que casi no habla y que se esfuerza por no ser notada nunca en la escuela?

Bueno copo de nieve, al menos puedes estar satisfecha, tus plebeyos están riendo contigo.

_ Anna D'Arendel cambio el asunto a "Hans es una mierda". _

**Hans W:**

Que ingenioso, bravo Anna. Te estoy aplaudiendo desde aquí, tu imaginación no tiene límites.

_Elsa D'Arendel cambió el asunto a "Westergaard era golpeado por sus hermanos cuando era pequeño"._

**Hans W:**

Bruja, te dije que no mencionaras a mis hermanos.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

:)

_Hans W. cambió el nombre del asunto a "Elsa es una muchacha fría y solitaria que necesita que alguien la invite a salir con urgencia"._

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Me pregunto si todos maduraran algún día.

**Olaf D:**

Yo espero que no. :3

_Elsa cambió el nombre del asunto a "Eres un pobre idiota porque tus hermanos siempre te superarán en todo"._

**Hans W:**

¿Cuál es la fijación que tienes con mis hermanos?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No lo sé, tú dímelo. ¿Qué se siente ser el último?

_Hans W. cambió el asunto a "Tengo un copo de nieve metido en mis calzoncillos"._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

…

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

A veces eres tan desagradable. En serio.

**Hans W:**

Como si no supiera que te gustaría echar un vistazo allí.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Un momento me estás molestando y al otro pareces un perro en celo. Tienes serios problemas Westergaard, te lo digo de verdad.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Ewghhhhh.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Alguien quiere ponerle un nombre decente a esta jodida conversación?

No voy a mencionar el hecho de porque a estas alturas Westergaard sigue metido aquí.

_Olaf D. cambió el asunto a "El club de los abrazos"._

**Hans W:**

Que marica.

**Olaf D:**

Percibo cierta hostilidad de parte tuya. D:

**Hans W:**

Percibes bien.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Para qué lo agregabas? Siempre te he dicho que es un idiota.

**Olaf D:**

Yo creo que solo necesita un abrazo.

Debe sentirse muy solo.

**Hans W:**

¿De qué hablas, cretino? Tengo más amigos que tú.

**Olaf D:**

Esos no son amigos, solo están contigo por conveniencia.

En cambio a mi me caes muy bien. :D

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Olaf, no sabes lo que dices.

**Olaf D:**

¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas, Hans? Un abrazo. De seguro eso te quitaría el mal humor y esas ganas que tienes de molestar a los demás.

**Hans W:**

No.

**Olaf D:**

Sí.

¿Qué tal si te doy uno?

**Hans W:**

No quiero nada que venga de ti, eres raro.

Por eso todos en la escuela piensan que eres gay.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Alguien más siente que esta conversación se ha vuelto muy incómoda?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Yo estoy incómodo desde que comenzaron con ese jueguecito de cambiarle el nombre, muchas gracias.

**Hans W:**

Me aburren.

¿Alguien tiene más fotos de Elsa?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Eres un enfermo.

**Hans W:**

Me largo, no puedo desperdiciar mi valioso sábado con perdedores como ustedes.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Pues ya llevas un buen rato aquí, inútil. Te has tardado en irte.

**Hans W:**

Jódanse todos.

_Hans W. ha dejado la conversación._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Agh, al fin. Olaf no lo vuelvas a meter.

**Olaf D:**

Fue divertido. :)

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Yo también me voy, ya he perdido mucho tiempo aquí y tengo que regresar a estudiar. Nos vemos después.

_Elsa D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Awww, ¿en serio Elsa? ¡Qué amargada!

**Olaf D:**

:(

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Ese bueno para nada de Hans la puso de mal humor, de seguro.

Ya me aburrí yo también, iré a buscar chocolate.

_Anna D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

**Olaf D:**

¡Hey! ¿Por qué se van todos? ¡Yo todavía quiero conversar!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Te han dejado solo.

Uy, tengo que pasear a Sven.

_Kristoff Bjorgman ha dejado la conversación._

**Olaf D:**

Pero yo sigo aburrido.

Oigan.

:(

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Si leyeron todo lo anterior sin hartarse me daré por bien servida. Yo me reí mucho mientras lo escribía. xD La idea anterior me surgió de un comentario de _AlbaSky_, en donde me decía que debería hacer donde todos nuestros personajes favoritos charlaran en grupo, jajajaja.

Como ven, aquí la idea es que todos son personas en la época moderna (sí, inclusive Olaf :D) que se divierten en Whatsapp, sobretodo si se trata de fastidiar un poco a Hans. Pobre, casi todos lo odian. LOL Por cierto, la D. junto al nombre de Olaf es para sugerir algún apellido pero como mis musas son unas flojas, ese lo dejo a su imaginación. ;)

En fin, díganme que les ha parecido. Comentar en la cajita de abajo es gratis. x3

PD. "Tengo un copo de nieve metido en mis calzoncillos", alguien debería registrar esa frase. xD Quizás lo haga.


	2. Chapter 2

Simulación de conversación de Whatsapp en grupo salida de mi disfuncional mente. Pequeñísima mención de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Leve Kristanna y una pizca de lo que pretende ser Helsa (a partir de aquí ya lo sabes, así que si no te gusta, lees bajo tu propio riesgo e.e).

**Disclaimer: No, nada es mío lamentablemente. Y sufro por eso. D:**

* * *

**Chat Congelado**

* * *

_Punzie ha cambiado el asunto a "Mi camaleón se comió mi tarea"._

_Anna D'Arendel se ha unido_

_Elsa D'Arendel se ha unido_

**Punzie: **

¡Hola muchachas! Jijijijijiji.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Holiwis. :D

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Hola.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Qué cuentas?

**Punzie:**

¡Me corté el cabello! Y ahora soy castaña. :3

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡¿Qué?!

**Punzie:**

Me veo fabulosa. :)

[Imagen]

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡No! ¿Qué hiciste? D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Yo pienso que se ve bien.

Es más práctico.

**Punzie:**

A Eugene le va a encantar, jejeje.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Pero tu cabello era tan largo y dorado. :( Voy a extrañar poder peinarte.

**Punzie:**

Eso ya está en el pasado. Tienes que aceptar que yo soy atrevida y que hago cosas atrevidas como esta.

¡Me gusta vivir al límite!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

…

**Punzie:**

Hablando de cabello, ¿saben quién más debería hacerse un buen cambio? Esa chica escocesa de intercambio, ¡juro que su pelo es un arma mortal!

Mérida se llama, ¿verdad?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí.

**Punzie:**

Bueno, la otra vez que me la encontré en el baño se me ocurrió darle esa sugerencia, fui muy amistosa.

¡Y quiso golpearme! D: Tuve que irme corriendo. Seguro que la próxima vez que la vea me querrá matar, es una chica muy ruda.

¿Saben lo que eso significa?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Que estás muy jodida.

**Punzie:**

Que tendrán que acompañarme a partir de ahora a todos lados. No quiero ir al baño yo sola. D:

¡Tienen que protegerme de ahora en adelante!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Para esto nos hablaste?

Tengo un examen el lunes y necesito estudiar.

**Anna D'Arendel: **

Tú siempre estás estudiando, Elsa.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

A mí sí me importan mis notas, Anna. No soy una vaga como tú.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Al menos yo sí tengo vida social.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Salir a besuquearte con Kristoff por ahí, no es exactamente vida social.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Pues al menos yo sí tengo novio, amargada!

**Punzie:**

Oigan, ¿me van a ayudar o no? D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No.

Y ya déjenme estudiar.

**Punzie:**

¡Pero van a matarme!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Exagerando, como siempre.

No creo que te haga nada. Pídele una disculpa y verás que se olvida de todo.

**Punzie:**

Supongo que podría hacer eso.

O tal vez tú podrías ordenarle que se aleje de mí mientras le diriges esa mirada tuya que congela a las personas. Sería más fácil. D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Yo no tengo ninguna mirada que congele a las personas.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Sí la tienes y es muy efectiva.

**Punzie:**

¡Por favor, Elsa! Te necesito mucho. No me dejes en manos de esa salvaje. :(

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Agh, por Dios.

Hablaré con ella si veo que quiere hacerte algo, pero ya verás cómo solamente estás exagerando de nuevo.

**Punzie:**

¡Mil gracias! :3

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Y te disculparas por lo que sea que hayas dicho sobre su cabello.

**Punzie:**

¡Eres mi prima favorita!

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Hey! Muchas gracias por lo que me toca.

**Punzie:**

Sé que la pondrás en su lugar apenas vea esa mirada tuya. e.e

Uy y hablando de miradas, ¿se dieron cuenta de cómo Hans miraba a Elsa ayer en la biblioteca?

Creo que le gustas, Elsa. ¿No estás emocionada? :D

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Tienes que estar bromeando.

**Punzie:**

No, es cierto, yo estaba allí y no le quitaba la vista de encima. :)

Huelo romance, jojojojo.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡A Elsa no le interesa tener nada que ver con ese tipo!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Anna, puedo tomar mis decisiones yo sola.

No me interesa tener nada que ver con ese tipo.

**Punzie:**

¿Por qué no? Si es muy guapo.

Harían una pareja muy bonita, se ven tan lindos juntos, los dos son muy elegantes. n.n

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Para nada. Mi hermana se merece algo mejor que ese idiota.

**Punzie:**

¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que tú sugieres, Anna?

**Anna D'Arendel: **

Tadashi Hamada, es un gran chico.

**Punzie:**

¿Tadashi? D:

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Es muy bien parecido y educado y además es inteligente. Es perfecto para Elsa porque los dos se llevan muy bien, y su tía hace los mejores pastelillos de chocolate del mundo. :D

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oye, él solamente es mi amigo.

**Punzie:**

Yo no digo que él no sea lindo, pero Hans es más apuesto y además es muy simpático. Es perfecto para sacar ese lado salvaje que sabemos que Elsa oculta por dentro. ;)

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Yo no oculto ningún lado salvaje.

**Punzie:**

Sí lo haces, pilluela. Eres una rebelde por dentro.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No vuelvas a decirme "pilluela".

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Mi hermana nunca se va a enredar con ese imbécil, ¡la encerraría bajo llave antes de que se atreviera a deshonrar a nuestra familia de esa manera!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

…

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Tadashi es mucho mejor para mi hermana, estoy segura de que ella le gusta y de que jamás la molestaría tanto como lo hace ese otro cretino.

**Punzie:**

Oh, eso solo lo hace para llamar su atención, Elsa es muy fría con él. :(

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Porque es un imbécil!

**Punzie:**

Porque es un chico malo y tímido en el fondo, que necesita que Elsa derrita su corazón. :3

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Estuviste fumando hierba con Eugene de nuevo?

**Punzie:**

¡No!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oigan, en serio necesito volver a estudiar, esta es la conversación más estúpida en la que estado nunca.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No le hagas caso a Rapunzel, no sabe lo que está diciendo.

**Punzie:**

Anna, si no dejas de ser tan necia tendré que ir a golpearte con mi sartén.

¡Y te he dicho que no menciones mi nombre! Sabes que lo odio.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Y tú sabes que odio a ese cretino de Hans, así que tampoco lo menciones.

**Punzie:**

Eres egoísta. ¿Por qué no dejas que él y Elsa vivan su amor juntos? D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Qué demonios? ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Porque a ella le gusta Tadashi!

**Punzie:**

Solo son amigos.

Hans es perfecto para ella, ¿no has escuchado esa frase que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Eso es pura mierda.

Elsa, sal con Tadashi, él es el indicado.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿No se supone que yo debería elegir con quién debo salir?

**Punzie:**

Pero Hans es genial.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Si tanto te gusta Hans, ¿por qué no te casas con él?

**Punzie:**

Porque me gusta para ti, tontuela. ;D

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Volarán cerdos por el cielo antes de que Elsa se meta con ese.

**Punzie:**

¿Quieres apostar?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Por qué no? Vas a perder de todas maneras.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Basta.

**Punzie:**

Te apuesto a que Elsa acepta salir con Hans antes que con su mejor amigo.

Si gano, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga sin excepción por seis meses.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡No apuesten sobre mi vida personal!

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Que sea un año mejor, la perdedora obedecerá a la otra en todo sin poner peros.

Yo te apuesto que Elsa sale con Tadashi antes que hacerle caso a ese pelirrojo de mierda.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Qué solo somos amigos! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

**Punzie:**

No vale boicotear al candidato de la otra, pero si darle un empujón al que se está apoyando.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Me parece bien, ¡que gane el mejor pretendiente!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Esto es una estupidez, ¡no voy a salir con nadie!

**Punzie:**

Pues que gane el mejor, osea Hans.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Morderás el polvo, primita.

_Elsa D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

**Punzie:**

¿Se molestó?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Seee.

Pero ya se le pasará. Esta apuesta no la pierdo por nada del mundo.

**Punzie:**

Ay, que emoción. :D

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

He vuelto. xD La verdad es que se me han ocurrido unas cuantas conversaciones divertidas para esta sección, así que me verán actualizándola de vez en cuando. Es muy fácil de escribir y divertido, y me relaja de mis otros proyectitos. Además la posibilidad de hacer una especie de crossover con otros personajes lo vuelve aun mejor, jojojo.

Como ven, ese par de pilluelas ya han comenzado a hacer de las suyas y ahora Elsa está en problemas por la dichosa apuesta. Pobre, nunca la dejan en paz. LOL

_Princesa_ _Alex_: Me alegra que te hiciera reír. Tienes razón, no me había fijado que la D junto al nombre de Olaf parecía una carita triste, bueno, al menos sabemos que él es feliz.

_Helsa fan_: Pues sé feliz mariposita, habrá más conversaciones divertidas. Lo que sí es que no sé que tan seguido actualizaré, mis otros proyectos tienen más prioridad.

_F_: Gracias pequeñuela. xD

_laloo_: Habrá más Helsa y puede que más frases pervertidas de Hans. ;)

¡Nos leemos luego!

PD: Sigo eufórica por haber visto Frozen Fever. *w*


	3. Chapter 3

Simulación de conversación de Whatsapp en grupo salida de mi disfuncional mente. Pequeñísima mención de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Leve Kristanna y una pizca de lo que pretende ser Helsa (a partir de aquí ya lo sabes, así que si no te gusta, lees bajo tu propio riesgo e.e)

Uso de una que otra mala palabra.

**Disclaimer: No, nada es mío lamentablemente. Y sufro por eso. D:**

* * *

**Chat Congelado**

* * *

_Tadashi Hamada ha cambiado el nombre del asunto a "Trabajo en equipo"_

_Elsa D'Arendel se ha unido_

_Hans W. se ha unido._

_Eugene Ftz-Hbt se ha unido._

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Hey muchachos, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo de Literatura.

Sé que falta una semana pero bueno… es mejor empezar desde ahora antes de que se acumule.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

El trabajo de Literatura, lo había olvidado. Menos mal que te acordaste.

Tienes razón, hay que comenzar a ver qué haremos.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

:)

**Hans W:**

Hey maricas, copo de nieve.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Marica serás tú, hijo de puta.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Siempre es un gusto saludarte, Hans.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿De verdad tenemos que hablar sobre tarea en este momento? Estaba disfrutando de un momento a solas con mi hierba.

**Elsa D'Arendel: **

No necesitamos saber de eso.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Terminarás debajo de un puente cualquier día de estos, Eugene. xD

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Bien, si no hay más remedio hablemos del trabajo en equipo. Pero que sea rápido porque quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí, no se te vaya a hacer tarde para drogarte. ._.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Siento un aura de frialdad aún más intensa de lo normal proveniente de ti.

¿Qué pasa, amiguita?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tu novia hizo una apuesta ridícula con Anna ayer, sobre algo que es muy personal para mí. Tienes que hacer que se calme, ¿me oyes?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Qué fue lo que apostaron?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No quiero hablar sobre eso aquí.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención.

**Hans W:**

Conociendo a Anna, seguro que apostaron cualquier estupidez. Esa enana es una idiota.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Cierra la boca, Westergaard. No estoy hablando contigo.

**Hans W:**

Pero yo contigo sí, Majestad. Sé que te encanta que te ponga atención aunque lo disimules. ;)

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Sigues tratando de convencer a Elsa para que salga contigo?

Eso es tan triste.

**Hans W:**

Calla, drogadicto.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Jejeje, ¿podemos hablar del trabajo de Literatura?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí, disculpa.

**Hans W:**

¿Cuál es la prisa? Tú mismo has dicho que falta una maldita semana.

Como odio hablar de tarea en domingo.

_Hans W. ha cambiado el nombre del asunto a "El nerd, el hippie y copo de nieve"._

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ya vas a empezar con tus estupideces.

**Hans W:**

Es un mejor nombre que "trabajo en equipo".

**Tadashi Hamada:**

El nerd y el hippie, ¿en serio, Hans? Al menos pudiste pensar en algún sobrenombre más original para mí.

**Hans W:**

Ese es el que te va perfecto porque es lo que eres, un nerd.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Jamás he dicho que no lo fuera. xD

Lo que no entiendo es cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo.

**Hans W:**

Tú sabes bien cuál es el problema que tengo contigo.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Nop. No lo sé, en serio. Ilumíname.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Vamos al punto, que no tengo todo el día para estar aquí leyendo lo estúpido que es Westergaard.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Ni yo, él no es divertido. Ni siquiera cuando estoy fumando.

**Hans W:**

¿Es que acaso Su Majestad tiene algo mejor que hacer?

A ti no te pregunto, hippie. No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea fumar.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Oh, púdrete idiota.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tengo un examen mañana y nada de tiempo para malgastar contigo, Westergaard.

**Hans W:**

¿Con Weselton? Ese vejestorio nunca se da cuenta de si copias o no, yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Eso es porque eres una sabandija tramposa que no conoce lo que son el esfuerzo ni la dignidad.

**Hans W:**

No. Es porque yo sí tengo vida social, pequeña desadaptada.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡Mierda! ¿Hay examen mañana con Weselton? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

¡Reprobaré! Ese maldito viejo me odia.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Viene diciéndolo en clase desde hace una semana. Pero nunca pones atención.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Estoy jodido. D:

**Hans W:**

Yo no me preocuparía mucho por el viejo, tal vez ni se presente mañana.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Por qué lo dices?

**Hans W:**

[Imagen]

**Tadashi Hamada:**

¿Qué es eso? ¿Una rata?

**Hans W:**

Es su peluquín.

Lo robé y lo tiré en la alcantarilla que está afuera del colegio. Al viejo de seguro le dio un infarto.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Jajajajajaja.

Eres un idiota.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Cuando quieres sabes cómo ser gracioso, principito. xD

**Tadashi Hamada:**

LOL

Elsa, ¿no se supone que deberías decirle que es un inmaduro o algo por el estilo?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Es un imbécil, pero odio a Weselton. Él sí se merece las cosas que le haga el cretino. D:

**Hans W:**

Yo también te amo, copo de nieve.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Eso no resuelve nada, el anciano puede comprarse otro peluquín. Y apuesto a que irá mañana a torturarnos a todos. :(

**Hans W:**

No lo creo, él adoraba ese maldito peluquín.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Con más razón. Regresará para desquitarse con toda la clase. Todos estamos jodidos.

**Hans W:**

Para ser un hippie que no sabe hacer nada mejor con su vida que meterse hierba, eres muy deprimente.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Seré un hippie deprimente, pero tú nunca dejarás de ser un imbécil que se sobrevalora a si mismo.

Y Elsa jamás va a salir contigo.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Ouch. xD

**Hans W:**

Ella ya recapacitará al darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No, no lo haré.

**Hans W:**

Y tú terminarás compartiendo la misma casa de campaña con varios vagabundos adictos después de vender todo lo que tengas por drogas, porque la rehabilitación es muy costosa para ti.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Oye, tienes mucha imaginación.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Bla, bla, bla. Intento rescatar algo interesante entre tus palabras, pero solo hablas mierda. En serio, empiezas a aburrirme.

**Hans W:**

Es que ya no tienes idea de que decir.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Bah, como digas.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

El trabajo, ¿recuerdan? Nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo.

**Hans W:**

Déjate de joder, Hamada.

Todos aquí sabemos que al final tú y copo de nieve van a terminar haciéndolo todo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Eso es cierto.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Yo no voy a hacer nada por ustedes, vagos!

Si no hacen su parte le diré a la profesora.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Elsa, tranquilízate. D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No me digas que me tranquilice. Vas a hacer tu maldita parte del trabajo y le vas a decir a tu maldita novia que deje de hacer apuestas sobre mi vida personal. En serio.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Por qué eres tan brusca conmigo? Debes calmarte, amiguita.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No, tú debes calmarte.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Elsa, podemos solucionarlo. ¿Qué pasa? Tranquila.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Claro que lo vas a solucionar. Y deja de hablarme como si tuviera cinco años.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Por favor, no me congeles con tu mirada. Soy demasiado apuesto para morir. D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Esta conversación está acabando con mi paciencia, ¿podemos hablar del maldito trabajo de una vez por todas?

**Hans W:**

¿Cuál es tu problema, copo de nieve? ¿Estás en tu período o algo así?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

No la hagas enojar.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Mi problema Westergaard, es que eres un imbécil al que no sé porque le encanta meterse conmigo y comienzas a hartarme.

¿Por qué nunca puedes dejar de molestar? Yo no tengo la culpa de los traumas que te ha dejado tu disfuncional familia.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Solo eres un pobre idiota que siente envidia de mí.

**Hans W:**

¿Envidia de ti? ¿Disculpa?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí, envidia de mí, porque siempre estás a la sombra de tus hermanos mayores; una situación por la que jamás tendré que pasar.

**Hans W:**

¿Qué te dije acerca de mencionar a mis hermanos, pequeña idiota?

**Elsa D'Arendel: **

No me importa lo que hayas dicho, eso no significa que no seas un estúpido.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

:D

**Hans W:**

Vaya que a veces sabes cómo perder la clase, ¿eh, reina de hielo?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Qué sabes tú de clase? Fastidiar es lo único para lo que sirves.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Mejor empiezo a repartir lo que va a hacer cada quién para el proyecto, ¿les parece?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Calla, quiero seguir leyendo la pelea.

Peleen mis pequeños paladines del odio, ¡peleen! ¡Quiero que se destrocen entre ustedes!

**Hans W:**

Vete a la mierda, hippie.

Con hermanos o no, sigo siendo mejor que tú y lo sabes Elsa. Eres una pobre niñita que no habla, ni se destaca en nada que no sean sus notas, lo cual es lamentable y aburrido.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Congela a este idiota con tu mirada misteriosa, Elsa. Ese ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Por qué no te callas, Eugene?

¿Una pobre niñita que no habla ni se destaca en nada? ¿Así es cómo te sientes tú cada vez que estás en casa?

Debe ser difícil ser el último, ¿no? Apuesto a que siempre te dejan de lado. Con doce hermanos que son más inteligentes, ¿quién no lo haría?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Doce hermanos? ¿Entonces es cierto que tu familia si es numerosa? Yo pensé que solo era un rumor. ._.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Es cierto, son trece en total.

Tú no distingues los rumores de la vida real porque siempre estás muy drogado.

**Hans W:**

¿Cómo es que nunca encuentras una excusa mejor para defenderte que no sea mencionando a mi familia? Eres patética.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Me parece que he tocado un nervio.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡¿Doce hermanos?! ¡No me jodas! ._.

**Hans W:**

No has tocado nada, idiota. Si eso es lo mejor que tienes para molestarme, lamento decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡Viejo, ¿tus padres no conocen los anticonceptivos?! ._.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Qué pasa, Westergaard? ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad? Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tus hermanos no son lo único que puedo sacar a relucir acerca de cuan imbécil puedes llegar a ser.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Me quedaré aquí sin escribir nada, ya que siento que no importa lo que escriba, nadie me hará el más mínimo y maldito caso.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Haces bien.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

También podríamos hablar del hecho de que usas esas estúpidas patillas que parecen sacadas del siglo XIX y que ni a un hipster le quedarían bien.

**Hans W:**

¿En serio, Elsa? ¿Ahora vamos a hablar de mis patillas?

¿Qué sigue después? ¿Una discusión acerca de porque siempre te trenzas el pelo?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Hans, una vez yo conocí a dos gemelos que también eran pelirrojos y usaban patillas; eran desagradables como tú. Tal vez ese estilo de cabello saque lo peor de la gente.

Carajo, ¿qué era lo que quería decir?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Y de que te gusta mentir compulsivamente porque eres tan poco interesante en el fondo, que te da miedo que todos se den cuenta de eso.

Eres una horrible persona, Westergaard y lo sabes. Das asco.

**Hans W:**

Awww, gracias por la lección, copo de nieve.

La próxima vez podemos disfrutar de una taza de té y pastelillos mientras te escucho hablar acerca de las interesantes conclusiones que has sacado sobre mí.

Debo de importarte bastante como para que te pongas a analizarme de esa manera, ¿eh?

**Tadashi Hamada:**

A la mierda, ¿cómo es que termine en medio de esta conversación tan ridícula? ¿Alguien puede explicarme?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Guárdate el té y los pastelillos para cuando visites a tu terapeuta y le cuentes porque estás tan resentido con el mundo. Tal vez él te ayude a superar ese "complejo de hermano menor" que tienes.

**Hans W:**

Es todo. Vete al carajo.

_Hans W. ha dejado la conversación._

**Tadashi Hamada:**

¿Qué demonios, Elsa? Ahuyentaste al idiota.

¡No nos pusimos de acuerdo para el maldito trabajo en equipo!

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Le pateaste bien el culo a ese cretino.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Gané esta discusión.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

No ganaste nada. Perdimos veinte minutos de nuestro valioso tiempo que jamás podremos recuperar.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Veinte minutos, por Dios Tadashi, ahora tu expectativa de vida se ha reducido considerablemente.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Yo gané. :)

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Siempre serás una campeona para mí.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

A veces te comportas peor que una niña de tres años, ¿sabías eso?

Y para que sepas, creo que te pasaste un poco.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Me importa un comino. Mañana nos ponemos bien de acuerdo con ese imbécil.

Gracias por la interesante conversación.

_Elsa D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡Larga vida a Su Majestad!

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Estoy rodeado de cretinos.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir este tipo de conversaciones, aunque por el momento no se me ha ocurrido ninguna más. Si la inspiración llama a mi puerta, trataré de hacer una como la que dijo _Anielha_. ;)

En fin, espero que se hayan divertido hoy porque no sé hasta cuando suba algo nuevo por aquí. xD Otros proyectos me llaman.

_laloo_: "Frozen Fever" fue lo mejor del mundo y más cuando apareció mi querido pelirrojo. *w* Yo sé también que en el fondo Elsa lo ama. xD

_Katherine_: Me da gusto hacerte reír. x3

_Guest_: Gracias, espero que esta pequeña conversación te alegre el día; a mi me dio risa escribirla.

_F_: Muchas gracias mariposilla, nos leemos después. :D

¡Tengan un bello miércoles!


	4. Chapter 4

Simulación de conversación de Whatsapp en grupo salida de mi disfuncional mente. Pequeñísima mención de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Leve Kristanna y una pizca de lo que pretende ser Helsa (a partir de aquí ya lo sabes, así que si no te gusta, lees bajo tu propio riesgo e.e).

**Disclaimer: No, nada es mío lamentablemente. Y sufro por eso. D:**

* * *

**Chat Congelado**

* * *

_Anna D'Arendel ha cambiado el nombre del asunto a "Love is an open door"._

_Kristoff Bjorgman se ha unido._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Hay alguien por allí? :)

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Hey, pequeña. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No mucho. Sufrir porque mañana es lunes. D:

No soporto pensar en que mañana empiezan los exámenes. ¡Ni siquiera he estudiado! T-T

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Por qué no estudias ahora?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No, ya es tarde. Tengo pereza. D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Si te quejas ahora de los exámenes, espera a que llegues a mi grado. Lo que les ponen a ustedes es nada en comparación a lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Ya no me digas más. Acabo de acordarme que me deje un libro importante en el casillero. Tendré que repasar mañana antes de clase. :(

Uy, hablando del casillero, ¡no se me olvida lo que me hizo ese malnacido de Hans! ¡Le patearé el trasero apenas lo vea! .

Mierda, ya me puse de mal humor. e.e

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Tenemos asuntos pendientes con ese idiota, Anna.

Pero no hagas nada, deja que yo me encargue. Le enseñaré a darte algo de respeto.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Awww, eres tan lindo. :3

¡Pero yo también quiero golpearlo! Muero por darle una lección con mis propias manos. D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No, Anna. Eres muy pequeña para eso.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Hey! Yo también se dar buenos golpes. No te olvides de quien le rompió la nariz en la fiesta de bienvenida de inicio de cursos.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Jajaja, sí, fue genial. El imbécil se retorcía.

Pero lo tomaste desprevenido.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Él también me tomó desprevenida cuando me encerró en el casillero. Pero ahora estaré más alerta que nunca y su entrepierna conocerá el impacto de mis poderosas patadas. e.e

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Anna, no. Yo lo golpearé y tú solo mirarás.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Eso no es justo, al menos déjame abofetearlo. :(

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Te dejaré darle una bofetada.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Y una patada en la entrepierna! D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No. Serán dos bofetadas y ya. Tampoco quiero lastimarlo demasiado.

Solo le daré una zarandeada.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Bien. Pero algún día patearé su entrepierna, antes de que pueda dejar crías. :/

¡Odio a ese bastardo!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Lo sé.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Últimamente anda muy insistente con mi hermana, vamos a tener que vigilarlo más de cerca. ewe

Puedo ver sus sucias intenciones con ella.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

:/

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Como un lobo bajo y rastrero acechando a un indefenso corderito. e.e

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No creo que Elsa sea un corderito.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Sí lo es. Uno muy frío e inexpresivo… pero un corderito al fin y al cabo.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Creo que te estás tomando esto muy en serio.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Uno bien esponjosito. :3

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Deberías irte a dormir.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No, escucha. Hay que mantener bien vigilado al idiota. D:

Hice algo.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Qué hiciste?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Aposté con mi prima.

¿Sabes qué se atrevió a sugerir la muy inconsciente? ¡Que mi hermana y Hans iban a salir juntos! ¡Ella salir con ese!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Lo sé! ¡Es tan absurdo!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Entonces por qué apostaste?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Pues porque no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrar que yo tengo la razón. Hubieras visto lo necia que se puso. D:

¡Hasta me dijo que me iba a pegar con su sartén!

Y yo le dije: No, Punzie. Y ella dijo: sí, sí lo haré. Y yo le dije: ¡no! Porque no ganarás y es obvio que a Elsa le gusta Tadashi.

¿No crees que eso es algo obvio?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Si tú lo dices.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Así que decidimos ponerle fin a la discusión de la única manera razonable: apostando. e.e

Y si mi hermana sale con Tadashi antes que con ese otro mierda, tendré una esclava personal por un año entero. ¡No volveré a hacer mis tareas! *o*

¿No es fantástico?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

A Elsa no le va a gustar que apuestes sobre su vida personal, se pondrá furiosa si se entera.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, ya se enteró. Apostamos enfrente de ella. n.n

Hace un rato se acabó todo el helado de chocolate y cuando se lo hice notar, me metió el bote vacío a la cabeza de una manera que no fue muy amable. D:

Pero está bien, ya se le pasará. :)

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No estoy tan seguro de eso.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

El problema es que Punzie también intentará ganar y eso significa que ayudará al cretino.

¡No puedo permitir que ese infeliz se acerque a mi hermana!

Y tú me tienes que ayudar.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Bien. Si veo que ese idiota se acerca a ti o a Elsa, le partiré la cara.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Awww, gracias. :3

Pero no es suficiente.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿No lo es? ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No, tontuelo. n.n

Tenemos que tomar algunas medidas extra, ¿entiendes?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Me temía que dijeras eso.

Pero, ¿por qué te preocupa? Tu hermana odia a Hans.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, yo lo sé, no es eso lo que me inquieta, no.

Yo aposté a que salía con Tadashi y si no hago que venza su timidez, mi victoria estará incompleta. D: ¡Hay que hacer que esos dos estén juntos!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Anna, no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea ¿sabes?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿No me vas a ayudar? :(

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Maldición, Anna.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Jejejeje, no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. Y sé de la persona más indicada para ayudarnos. :D

Además, Elsa me va a agradecer por este empujoncito. :3 Esa chica en serio necesita mejorar su vida social.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Yo solo espero que no me mate si se llega a enterar que me involucraste en esto. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Nah, ya relájate.

¿Cuándo ha salido mal alguno de mis planes?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Ni siquiera puedo creer que estés preguntando eso. No tienes vergüenza, An.

_Hiro Hamada se ha unido._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Hola amiguito! :)

**Hiro Hamada:**

Hola.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Cómo estás, eh? ¿No crees que es una preciosa noche de domingo? ;)

**Hiro Hamada:**

Yo la veo normal.

¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea de física otra vez? ¿O son matemáticas?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Hey, no chico, me ofendes. D:

¿Qué acaso no puedo saludar a mi niño genio favorito?

¿En serio piensas que te estoy hablando para eso? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Una idiota que solo recurre a ti cuando necesita que la ayuden con sus tareas? xD

**Hiro Hamada:**

Bueno sí, un poco. Pero no es tu culpa realmente.

Sé que la escuela puede ser difícil para quienes tienen un coeficiente normal y todo eso.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

xD

**Anna D'Arendel:**

…

Jejeje, que gracioso eres.

**Hiro Hamada:**

No intentaba ser gracioso. D:

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Como sea, estaba hablando con Kristoff acerca de cosas del amor, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Y después de llegar a una encantadora conclusión, decidimos hacerte una interesante propuesta. :)

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Cuando dice "decidimos", lo que en realidad quiere decir es que ella lo decidió.

**Hiro Hamada:**

¿Acaso quieren pervertirme? Porque tengo solo catorce años.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Qué? Oye no, no es nada de lo que te estás imaginando. ._.

**Hiro Hamada:**

Ya he tenido suficiente con lo que he visto en el cajón secreto de mi hermano, así que me parece que tendré que decirles que no.

No pensé que ustedes fueran así. D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Oye, creo que te estás confundiendo bastante.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡No te arrepentirás! Prometo que será genial, vamos, ¡acepta!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Creo que mi tía quiere que baje a ayudarle.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Carajo Anna, ve al grano. Estás asustando al chico.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh bien, de acuerdo. Escucha amiguito, tú sabes que tu hermano está soltero y mi hermana está soltera ¿no?

**Hiro Hamada:**

¿Vas a meter a nuestros hermanos en esto? Anna, me está incomodando mucho esta conversación. :(

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Dios, no Hiro! ¡Lo que quiero pedirte es que me ayudes a que tengan una cita!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Ahhhh.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Esa enorme cabeza tuya está demasiado contaminada, en serio.

**Hiro Hamada:**

Oye, tienes que ser más clara cuando hablas. Con razón no eres muy buena en los estudios.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Da igual! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Piénsalo, ¿no sería genial que tu hermano y Elsa salieran? :D

**Hiro Hamada:**

Ya lo hacen, la semana pasada fueron al cine.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Pero como amigos! Y todos sabemos que ellos deberían ser algo más, son el uno para el otro. :3

**Hiro Hamada:**

¿Ah sí?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡¿Cómo es posible qué no lo hayas notado?! ¿Acaso no ves cómo se comportan cuando están juntos?

**Hiro Hamada:**

Sí, como amigos.

Además, ¿qué a Elsa no le gusta ese otro chico que siempre la sigue a todos lados?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿De quién hablas?

**Hiro Hamada:**

Pues del pelirrojo, el que dicen que tiene muchos hermanos.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Westergaard?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡A Elsa no le gusta ese imbécil! ¡Es un cretino que solo sabe molestarla!

¡¿Cómo puedes decir que le gusta?! ¡¿No ves qué se la pasan discutiendo?!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Pues sí, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia.

Digo, ya saben lo que dicen acerca de esas personas que pelean entre sí.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Qué es lo que dicen?

**Hiro Hamada:**

No lo sé, creí que ustedes lo sabrían. D:

El punto es que yo no creo que a Elsa le guste mi hermano, ni ella a él. En cambio yo veo que le pone mucha atención a ese otro chico.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

A ver, ¡¿qué demonios dices?!

Vamos a dejar clara una cosa.

Elsa jamás se va a fijar en ese idiota, y si le pone atención es solo porque él no para de fastidiarla y claro, se tiene que defender. ¡Pero ya está harta de su acoso!

¡Y lo odia como todos lo hacemos!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Yo no lo odio, nunca he hablado con él.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Dije que todos lo odiamos!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Anna, cálmate.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Lo odiarías si hablaras con él! ¡No vuelvas a decir que a Elsa le gusta!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Kristoff, dile que se tranquilice. D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Tranquilízate, Anna. Todo está bien.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Yo diré cuando todo esté bien!

Y bien, ¿me vas a ayudar o no, cerebrito?

**Hiro Hamada:**

No, Anna. Me das miedo.

Eres muy rara. Y te lo dice alguien que solo se junta con nerds.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Oh, vamos!

**Hiro Hamada:**

No.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Por favor!

**Hiro Hamada:**

No. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

:(

**Hiro Hamada:**

Está bien, pero solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Qué buen chico! n.n

Eres tan adorable cuando haces caso.

**Hiro Hamada:**

Cállate, Anna. Mejor dime cuál es tu plan para juntar a nuestros hermanos.

Apuesto a que ni siquiera has pensado en eso. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, claro que sí.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Claro que no.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. ¿Saben que sería súper divertido? :D

**Hiro Hamada:**

¿Tener un par de robots que peleen entre sí hasta que uno de ellos termine con los cables tan destrozados que haya riesgo de incendio por cortocircuito? :)

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Jejeje, sí, tener un par de robots que se maten entre sí, claro.

¡Pero también salir de picnic! :D

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Así que ahora el plan es salir de picnic? Creí que ya íbamos a hacer eso el próximo fin de semana.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Sí, pero este va a ser muy especial. :3 Yo llevaré a Elsa y Hiro llevará a Tadashi. Y en un determinado momento los dejaremos solos, jojojo.

**Hiro Hamada:**

Gracias por preguntar si no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Y nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar todo para que la pasen de lo mejor. Incluso podemos decorar con flores y poner música genial. *-*

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Anna, si es un parque no necesitas decorar con flores. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Cállate! Estoy fantaseando.

Veo una maravillosa velada romántica en mi mente. :3

**Hiro Hamada:**

Te lo repito, eres muy extraña.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Le diré a Olaf para que nos ayude! Estará muy emocionado. :D

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Antes tienes que convencer a Elsa de ir, como está molesta contigo no creo que acceda a la primera.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, yo la convenceré. Nunca puede estar enojada conmigo más de un día. n.n

Se los juro, muchachos. ¡Esa será la mejor cita del mundo!

**Hiro Hamada:**

Sí, como sea.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Hey, si tú eres feliz con esto, hagámoslo. :)

Pero en serio, ojalá que Elsa no se moleste conmigo. xD

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No lo hará, ¡verás que hasta nos da las gracias por conseguirle un novio!

¡Y yo le enseñaré a esa incauta de Rapunzel a no volver a apostar conmigo!

Oh sí. e.e

**Hiro Hamada:**

¿Todo esto es por una apuesta?

Ya decía yo que te preocupabas demasiado por nuestros hermanos.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Es por una buena causa. D:

**Hiro Hamada:**

Sí claro, como no.

En fin, hablando de apostar, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere entrar con algo de dinero al reto de esta noche? Habrá una pelea robótica en la bodega abandonada cerca del muelle.

Cinco de los grandes amigos, es todo lo que está en juego y las apuestas suben.

¡Llevaré a mi pequeño androide para destrozarlos a todos! Patearé traseros. :D

Entonces, ¿se sienten generosos o qué?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Tu hermano sabe lo que estás haciendo?

**Hiro Hamada:**

Pues no, él me prohibiría ir y no soy estúpido. D:

¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Hey amiguito, no quiero que vuelvas a las andadas. D:

Podrían meterte en una celda y un pandillero podría atacarte. O tatuarte.

¡Podrías terminar lleno de tatuajes de pandillero! ¡Tatuajes de mal gusto! T-T

**Hiro Hamada:**

Cállate, Anna. Dios, como tiendes a exagerarlo todo.

No puedo creer que tengas dieciséis años. :/

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oye, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? e.e

**Hiro Hamada:**

Tú sabes bien lo que quise decir.

Mierda, se me hace tarde muchachos. Llegaré tarde a la pelea, ¡me voy!

No vayan a delatarme, ¡en serio!

_Hiro Hamada ha dejado la conversación._

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Ese chico va a terminar muy mal. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo a esa bodega abandonada!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No, Anna. Es muy tarde.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Ese sitio estará lleno de malvivientes! No podemos dejar que un niño como él vaya solo, ¡prácticamente somos familia!

Iremos y lo sacaremos de ahí.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Anna. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Saca tu auto! Te espero en mi casa en diez minutos. D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No voy a sacar mi auto, él sabe cuidarse muy bien solo.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Iré a buscar mi abrigo, ¡voy a tu rescate, Hiro!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Maldición, Anna. ._.

_Anna D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Mierda.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Parece que alguien se va a meter en problemas. ¿Alguien se imagina en que acabará tan repentina aventura? Yo sí, desgraciadamente. LOL

Por motivos de concordancia tuve que modificar las edades originales de cada personaje, ya que se supone que casi todos van en preparatoria; por eso no se saquen de onda al leer esos detalles en este chat. :)

Es la primera vez que incluyo al pequeño Hiro, de modo que espero no haber desentonado demasiado con su personalidad. Solo vi "Big Hero" una vez, en el cine, hace ya mucho tiempo, de modo que escribí basándome en lo que recordaba de su forma de ser. Él es adorable. n.n

_Katherine_: Elsa se pasó en la anterior conversación, pero la verdad es que el pelirrojo la buscó y la encontró. xD Trataré de pensar en algo para ponerlo celoso, ya ves que casi no me gustan sus celos, jajaja.

_laloo_: Aquí está Hiro, ¿qué te parece? :3

_F_: Me alegra que estas tontas conversaciones te alegren el día. xD

_foreverHelsa_: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Que bueno que te diviertas con lo que escribo. :)

_Avillon_: Gracias por la sugerencia, la verdad no tengo idea de o que llegué a pasar con la dichosa apuesta en el futuro, pero si mis musas se ponen flojas, veré si puedo usar tu idea. ;)

_Helsa_ _fan_: ¿Qué te digo? Yo misma me imagino en mi cabeza las voces de cada personaje al releer estos chats y la risa me gana. LOL

_Guest_: ¡Larga vida a la reina! ;D

¿Extrañaban esta sección? xD He visto que les ha sacado risas a varios, lo cual me hace feliz. ¡Nos veremos en la próxima actualización! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Simulación de conversación de Whatsapp en grupo salida de mi disfuncional mente. Pequeñísima mención de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Leve Kristanna y una pizca de lo que pretende ser Helsa (a partir de aquí ya lo sabes, así que si no te gusta, lees bajo tu propio riesgo e.e).

**Disclaimer: No, nada es mío lamentablemente. Y sufro por eso. D:**

* * *

**Chat Congelado**

* * *

_Anna D'Arendel ha c__ambiado el nombre del asunto a "Me encantan los sándwiches"._

_Kristoff Bjorgman se ha unido._

_Elsa D'Arendel se ha unido._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Ay, Dios! Al fin libres. T-T

Creí que jamás íbamos a salir de esa espantosa celda, ¡fue tan horrible, Elsa!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

"Me encantan los sándwiches".

¿En serio, Anna?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Necesitaba desahogarme contigo, hermana!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Por qué estamos hablando por aquí? ¿No puedes simplemente venir a mi habitación?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡No!

¡Nadie sabe el precio de la libertad hasta que la pierde! e.e

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Solo estuvimos unas horas en la celda, Anna. Y los policías fueron amables al llamar a nuestros padres.

Pudo ser peor, si lo piensas.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Cómo? Mis padres me castigaron. :(

Y ahora voy a tener que hacer el doble de tareas en casa, ¡no es justo!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Y por qué fueron en medio de la noche a esa pelea clandestina? Eso sí que es estúpido.

Y vaya que has hecho cosas estúpidas, Anna.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Hey! Teníamos que salvar a un amigo. D:

El pequeño Hiro estaba en problemas.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Para lo que sirvió, no nos dio ni las gracias.

En vez de eso nos dijo que éramos unos idiotas.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, no sabe lo que dice. D:

Debía estar asustado por todo el alboroto que causaron esos pandilleros.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No, no estaba asustado. Es un malagradecido.

Y otra cosa, Anna. Si entras a un sitio como el de ayer gritando "Suelten a ese pobre niño, malditos pandilleros", es obvio que van a causar alboroto.

Quizá quieras tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima vez, por si no llega la policía.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ay, Anna. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Lo importante es que todos estamos bien. e.e

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Por muy poco.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Fue muy considerado lo que hicieron, chicos. Pero no vuelvan a hacer algo tan idiota.

En serio.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No lo haremos, hermana. D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Gracias por decirnos idiotas.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Estoy segura de que Tadashi les dará las gracias.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Es lo menos que podría hacer. Debería vigilar mejor a su hermano.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Awww, me encanta cuando eres un poco amargado. Es tan lindo. n.n

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Déjame, Anna. Esto es una mierda.

Mis padres me riñeron también y ya no me van a prestar el auto.

Toda la mañana me dijeron cosas.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Con razón llegaron tan tarde hoy a la escuela. Me tenían preocupada.

En especial tú, Anna. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba cuando papá y mamá se encerraron a hablar contigo esta mañana. Y Gerda ni siquiera me dejó escuchar.

Tuve que ir al colegio yo sola.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Oh, ya no me digas. Y hoy teníamos cosas importantes que hacer en la escuela. :(

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Hablas de sus exámenes? Los pueden presentar otro día de la semana.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No, eso ya lo sé. No tengo prisa por sufrir con Álgebra, en especial con esa bruja de Gothel. e.e

Es que hoy íbamos a golpear a Hans. Y ya no tuvimos tiempo. :(

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Cómo dices?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Descuida Anna, ya lo agarraremos mañana. No se va a ir a ningún lado.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Lo sé, pero ansiaba darle su merecido desde ayer. u.u

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

._.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Hey, nada de caras largas. Mañana estará retorciéndose. ;)

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Tienes razón, ¡tengo que ser positiva! ¡Mañana será un gran día!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Por qué hablan de golpear a Westergaard? No entiendo. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Pues, porque es un idiota. D:

Y me tengo que vengar de lo que me hizo el viernes.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Kristoff?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Bueno, ya dije que lo iba a enfrentar. No pienso retractarme.

Defenderé el honor de tu hermana.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Awww, eres tan tierno cuando hablas acerca de lastimar a otras personas por mí! *o*

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Es en serio, Kristoff?

¿No te importa que puedan castigarte?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Bueno, no lo voy a hacer enfrente de los profesores. Y tampoco lo voy a lastimar mucho.

Solo quiero dejarle en claro un par de cosas.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Yo también participaré! ¡Le daré unas bofetadas! :D

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Anna!

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Sí, ¡así que más vale que no empieces con tus sermones!

No me digas que no debo golpear gente y que la venganza es mala, Elsa. ¿Por qué sabes qué? ¡No es así!

¡La venganza es hermosa y me gusta!

¡Y si no estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces no intentes detenerme, porque también hago esto por ti!

Y si haces algo para delatarnos, ¡dejarás de ser mi hermana! ¡Dejarás de serlo!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

…

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No era necesario dramatizar tanto, Anna.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Cierto, me alteré un poco. Ya estoy bien. D:

Lo siento, hermana. n.n

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Si les digo que no hagan nada, no servirá en absoluto, ¿cierto?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Pues no, creo que no, en realidad.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

…

¿Y puedo ir a mirar?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Qué? O.o

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Sí, supongo. ._.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Puedo llevar mi paraguas para picarlo en las costillas mientras tú lo sostienes?

Creo que va a llover mañana de todas maneras.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Por qué no? Será entretenido.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡No lo creo!

Elsa, ¿nos ayudarás a golpear a Hans? :D

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No. Aprovecharé su inmaduro comportamiento para fastidiarlo un poco mientras ustedes lo hacen; ya que no me van a hacer caso si les digo que se comporten de todas maneras.

Además yo también tengo que defenderte.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Oh, Elsaaaaaaa! *o*

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Con que no se le ocurra ir a quejarse después con algún maestro.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No lo hará.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Eres tan buena hermana! Sabía que en el fondo eras una rebelde. :3

¡Eres como una justiciera misteriosa! ¡Siempre lista para ayudar a los que lo necesitan!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ajá.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Congelando con tu mirada a todos los que hacen el mal! ¡Castigándolos con tus poderes para regañar a los demás!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ya entendí.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Debajo de esa máscara de señorita responsable, se oculta una bestia salvaje. e.e

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Ya, Anna.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Somos como los tres mosqueteros! Luchando contra el mal. :D

¡Siempre estaremos juntos!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Basta, Anna.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Oh vamos! Los tres deberíamos tener un nombre especial. :)

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No, yo creo que no.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Algo así como "Los tres fantásticos" o "Los tres vengadores".

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Los tres unidooooos, salvando el mundoooo.

Nada nos detendraaaaaá.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Qué hace?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Está cantando.

He dicho que basta, Anna, ¿me entiendes?

O me salgo de la conversación.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Ya, ya. Qué carácter. D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Vamos a hacer lo de mañana sin escándalos. Y solo porque Westergaard se lo buscó; pero es la última vez que usamos la violencia.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Hablas como si fuéramos delincuentes.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No quiero que se metan en problemas. Yo me aseguraré de estar ahí para que no se les pase la mano.

Ese idiota aprenderá una buena lección, jejejeje.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Jojojojo.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Jijijiji. :D

Cielos, tanto planear palizas me ha abierto el apetito. ¡Y no encuentro mis chocolates!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Estás en la cocina?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Sí, ¿dónde los habré puesto? Necesito azúcar.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No vayas a comértelos todos de nuevo, te di para una semana entera.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No los encuentro. D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Hablas de los que estaban en la alacena?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Sí.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oh. Me los comí.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡¿Qué?!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Todos? ¡Era una caja enorme!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Estaba estudiando y cuando estudio necesito chocolate para concentrarme.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Qué demonios, Elsa! ¡Tú siempre estás estudiando!

¡Y eran mis chocolates, míos! T-T

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabía que eran tuyos, no era como si tuvieran tu nombre o algo así.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Sí lo tenían.

Lo escribí en letras grandes en la etiqueta que decía "Te quiero, Anna".

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Vaya, había olvidado lo empalagosos que podían llegar a ser.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Mis chocolates. :'(

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oh, Anna. Lo siento.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Los estaba guardando para un momento especial!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Ese momento especial era planear cuando fueras a golpear a alguien?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué te los comiste?! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

¡Mi propia hermana!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oh vamos, Anna.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Siento que no te conozco! D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

:(

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¿Qué sigue después? ¿Debería empezar a vigilar mis sándwiches?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Mañana te compraré más.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Pero yo los quiero ahora!

¡Eres tan mala! T-T

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿En serio, Anna? ¿En serio?

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No puedo creer que te hayas comido la caja completa, ¡no tienes límites!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Disculpa?

¡Son solo chocolates!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Chocolates que lleve especialmente para tu hermana.

¿Cuál es tu problema? Al menos le hubieras dejado algunos.

¡Eran demasiados!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Ah sí?

Pues tal vez eso te enseñe a llevar dos cajas la próxima vez.

Es una completa falta de cortesía llegar con un detalle para una sola persona, sin llevar nada para su familia.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Mis chocolates. T-T

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Quién demonios dice eso?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Todo mundo lo sabe.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No, es algo que te acabas de inventar para no sentirte mal por el hecho de que te comiste la caja entera.

Una caja completa.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ya deja de repetir que fue una caja completa. Sé contar.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Qué vergüenza, Elsa.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Espero que te duela el estómago!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Con que esas tenemos.

Pues ya no les voy a ayudar a golpear a Westergaard.

Inmaduros.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Desertora!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Da igual, solo lo hubieras picoteado con tu paraguas.

Eso ni siquiera le iba a doler.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡No, pero lo hubiera molestado!

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Primero robas mis chocolates de la manera más ruin y ahora nos abandonas en nuestra misión cobardemente!

Me has decepcionado, Elsa.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí, claro. Porque definitivamente serán valientes al darle una paliza a ese inútil. Soy tan cobarde.

Y para que lo sepas, tus chocolates estaban deliciosos. :)

**Anna D'Arendel:**

D:

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

No acabas de decirlo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oh sí, lo dije y es la verdad.

Disfrute de cada uno de ellos y fue como una fiesta en mi paladar.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Ya! ¡No sigas!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Te vas a poner gorda.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Mañana me levantaré a correr y lo haré con gusto. Pensando en esa caja de chocolates.

Muchas gracias por el regalo, Kristoff.

Me voy. Creo que quieren estar solos, chicos. ;)

_Elsa D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Qué bruja!

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Anna, tu hermana es una idiota a veces. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es peor que cuando me hizo aquella broma en Navidad con toda esa nieve!

Ni siquiera debería ayudarla con Tadashi.

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

¿Entonces te saldrás de la apuesta?

**Anna D'Arendel:**

No, no dejaré que mi prima gane. e.e

Prefiero seguir ayudando a esa sinvergüenza de Elsa, a ser la esclava de Punzie por un año entero.

Pero me será difícil superar la pérdida de mis deliciosos chocolates. :'(

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Mañana te compraré otra caja, pequeña.

Pero esta vez, ponla en un lugar en donde la insaciable de tu hermana no los encuentre.

Y yo que creí que no había nadie más glotona que tú. ._.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

¡Hey! ¡No soy glotona!

Pero sí, quiero otra caja: :(

**Kristoff Bjorgman:**

Está bien.

**Anna D'Arendel:**

Te quiero. n.n

Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a pegarle con mi almohada a esa bruja. e.e

_Anna D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hola, copos de nieve. Gracias por estar en otra ridícula actualización de "Chat congelado". n.n Esa Elsa puede ser una verdadera bruja cuando se lo propone, pero sé que a todos nos encanta, jojojojo. Y el día de hoy hemos aprendido 3 cosas importantes:

1) La venganza es hermosa.

2) Debes esconder muy bien tus chocolates.

3) Picotear con un paraguas a alguien no precisamente le va a doler, pero lo puede molestar.

Review time!

_Guest_: Pues sí, Anna se metió en un enorme lío, pero no sería ella si no lo hiciera, ¿verdad? xD

_Helsa_ _fan_: Jajajajaja, aguanta, que no será necesario colgar a la pelirroja de un árbol. Tú solo espera y diviértete. ;)

_F_: Gracias por pasarte siempre por aquí. :3

_katerine_ _a.a k_: Me alegra que disfrutes, es divertido escribir cada una de estas conversaciones, son un desmadre. xD ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras!

En la próxima entrega, más de nuestro pelirrojo favorito.


	6. Chapter 6

Simulación de conversación de Whatsapp en grupo salida de mi disfuncional mente. Pequeñísima mención de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Leve Kristanna y una pizca de lo que pretende ser Helsa (a partir de aquí ya lo sabes, así que si no te gusta, lees bajo tu propio riesgo e.e).

**Disclaimer: No, nada es mío lamentablemente. Y sufro por eso. D:**

* * *

**Chat Congelado**

* * *

_Tadashi Hamada ha cambiado el nombre del asunto a "Trabajo en equipo"._

_Elsa D'Arendel se ha unido._

_Hans W. se ha unido._

**Tadashi Hamada:**

¿Podemos empezar de una vez por todas con lo del trabajo de Literatura? ¡Es para el viernes!

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Creí que ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo hoy en la biblioteca.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

No Eugene, no pudimos porque tú estabas muy ocupado molestando a Hans con preguntas sobre sus hermanos y nos echaron a todos de ahí cuando él comenzó a gritarte.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy hijo único, tengo curiosidad por saber lo que es vivir con tantos hermanos.

Es algo muy extraño hoy en día, ¿sabes? Doce hermanos.

Doce. ._.

Aún no lo supero.

**Hans W:**

¿Sigues con esa mierda, hippie?

Me has estado rompiendo las bolas desde el lunes con eso, parece que andas buscando que te destroce el trasero a patadas.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Cálmate, Alteza. No es para tanto.

**Hans W:**

Vete al carajo, idiota. Has colmado mi paciencia.

Esto es tu culpa, Elsa. Por tus estúpidos comentarios este hippie no deja de joderme.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Mira cuanto me importa.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

En serio chicos, basta con eso.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Sí, basta, vamos a hablar con seriedad. Yo quiero saber una cosa.

¿Cómo haces para ir al baño viviendo con tantos hermanos? ¡Debe ser como una estampida cada mañana!

**Hans W:**

Para tu información, solo cinco de ellos siguen viviendo en casa, imbécil.

Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contestando.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Hey, tranquilo. Lo único que hago es tratar de comprenderte.

Después de enterarme de tu trauma, muchas cosas comienzan a tener sentido para mí.

**Hans W:**

¿Cuál trauma, cretino?

Es el último comentario que haces al respecto, o lo lamentarás de verdad.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Eugene, basta. Lo digo en serio.

Elsa, ¿por qué no dices nada de esto? ._.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Yo qué? El problema es de ellos.

**Hans W:**

Es un problema que tú comenzaste, tarada.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Escucha, yo solo digo que ahora entiendo porque eres un idiota todo el tiempo.

Yo también me comportaría como un cretino si fuera el último de tantos hermanos, tiene que ser algo estresante.

Siempre cargando con el estigma de ser el menor, el incomprendido. D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Casi te hace sentir lástima por él.

Casi.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Ustedes en serio no piensan parar, ¿cierto? ._.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Y luego estás tú Elsa, que eres tan fría con él. D:

Ahora creo que deberías tener un poco de compasión, mujer. El chico lleva una vida difícil.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Dios, creo que voy a romper a llorar. ¿Por qué no buscamos una música triste de violines para poner de fondo en esta conversación?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Yo estoy imaginándome ese tipo de música. Y también a un pequeño pelirrojo, muy triste y solitario.

**Hans W:**

Ustedes sí que son unos imbéciles.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Ese pequeño niño ha crecido para convertirse en un ser lleno de amargura y maldad. Pero en el fondo, solo quiere a alguien que no lo haga a un lado por ser el último.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

:(

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Hemos sido muy injustos todo este tiempo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Oh sí, es tan indefenso. Ignoremos todos esos años de acoso escolar por su parte y tomémonos de las manos para brindarle la amistad que sus hermanos nunca le dieron.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Muy bien, estoy seguro de que Elsa está siendo sarcástica, pero yo no, viejo. Yo no.

En serio, si quieres desahogarte con alguien estoy aquí. Hagamos las paces.

¿Qué tal si fumamos juntos?

**Hans W:**

Métete tu hierba por el culo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

D:

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tan considerado como siempre. Ese es el Westergaard que todos conocemos.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Chicos, yo que ustedes dejaría de escribir ya. ._.

**Hans W:**

No, no. Sigan, quiero ver cuanta mierda más son capaces de poner aquí.

En especial tú, hippie. Estás así de cerca de ganarte una golpiza.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Wow, ¿cuál es tu problema, viejo? Estoy percibiendo demasiada energía negativa en ti que no me gusta.

Trato de ser amable contigo.

**Hans W:**

Has estado jodiéndome todo el día con bromas acerca de mis hermanos, ¡no me vengas ahora con esa basura!

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Vamos a reprobar Literatura.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

No se puede hablar contigo. ._.

¿Por qué no se puede hablar contigo? No aguantas ni una broma, principito.

¿Acaso ser el último en tu familia hizo que no heredaras algo de sentido del humor?

**Hans W:**

Te mostraré lo que si heredé: dos buenos puños para cerrarte la boca.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Eh?

**Hans W:**

Me hartaste, idiota.

Mañana, detrás del colegio. Tú y yo pelearemos, hippie.

Te enseñaré a cuidar mejor tus palabras la próxima vez que quieras mencionar a mi familia.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Ay, carajo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿En serio, Hans? xD

Hombre, no es para tanto. Relájate.

**Hans W:**

Guarda tus excusas para mañana, cuando esté golpeándote en el callejón.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ya cálmate, Westergaard.

**Hans W:**

Voy a dejarte tan jodido, que ni fumando te vas a librar del dolor.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Estás amenazándome?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tadashi, ¡diles algo!

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Muy bien, vamos a tranquilizarnos. Nadie tiene necesidad de golpear a nadie.

¿Entendiste, Hans? Tranquilízate.

**Hans W:**

¡No, no, no, al carajo!

Este imbécil estuvo provocándome todo el día. Está pidiendo una paliza a gritos y no seré yo quien se la vaya a negar.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

:O

**Hans W:**

Te voy a romper el labio igual que hice con tu amiguito el grandulón, hippie de mierda.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Kristoff? ¿Por eso trae ese golpe en la cara?

**Hans W:**

Y tú vas a quedar peor, imbécil.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Ah y entonces por eso tú tienes un ojo morado. Honestamente, él te dejo peor. xD

**Hans W:**

No.

Eso me lo hizo la enana.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

._.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Anna te golpeó? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso y por qué no estuve allí para verlo?

**Tadashi Hamada:**

…

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ay, Anna.

**Hans W:**

Así es, esa tonta y el cretino me enfrentaron de la manera más rastrera ayer después de clases. Justo en el lugar en donde te haré llorar de dolor.

Le habría pateado el culo a ese mierda de tu amigo si su noviecita no me hubiera estado fastidiando. Pero claro, necesitaba llevarla para cuidarse las espaldas, el muy marica.

Esos dos lo tenían todo bien planeado.

Y tú no sabías nada de eso, ¿verdad, Elsa?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

No, no lo sabía.

Que par de inconscientes, ¿verdad?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Jajajaja, debió ser genial. xD

¿Y me estás retando después de que Anna te dio lo tuyo?

No es muy inteligente, Alteza. ¡Mido como quince centímetros más que ella!

**Hans W:**

¿Y? No iba a ponerme a pelear con esa pulga de mierda.

Pero contigo sí que puedo, idiota.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡No insultes a mi hermana, estúpido!

**Hans W:**

¡Cállate, bruja!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Infeliz!

**Tadashi Hamada:**

¿Saben que creo? Creo que hice algo muy malo en alguna vida pasada y ustedes son mi castigo.

Eso es lo que empiezo a creer.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Viejo, no te tengo miedo. Si quieres un poco de mis puños, lo vas a tener.

Solo quiero que lo pienses bien, todavía tienes oportunidad de retractarte.

**Hans W:**

Tú serás quien se retracte después de que te tire los dientes.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Oye Hans, tú sí que tienes problemas. Deberías buscar ayuda para controlar mejor tu ira.

No es normal.

**Hans W:**

Te diré lo que no es normal. No es normal llevar la misma jodida gorra a la escuela todos los días, ¡así que cierra tu maldita boca!

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Hey, tranquilo. Lo único que digo es que no tienes porque buscar problemas.

Y no te metas con mi gorra.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡No te metas con su gorra, viejo!

**Hans W:**

Esto es entre ese hippie de mierda y yo, así que deja de hablarme como si fuera un jodido crío si no quieres que también te de lo tuyo, nerd.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Haz lo que quieras, no pienso desperdiciar más de mi energía contigo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Cuanta inmadurez.

Westergaard, deja de ser tan ridículo. No vas a golpear a nadie.

**Hans W:**

Tú te callas, maldito copo de nieve.

Tú fuiste quien empezó esto.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Yo? ¡¿Qué yo lo empecé?!

**Hans W: **

¿Quién estaba mencionando toda esa basura de mis hermanos la otra vez, eh?

¡Tenías que abrir la boca y el otro idiota se aprovechó de eso para hablar más mierda!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Oh, por favor!

**Hans W:**

Mira hasta donde me has hecho llegar.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Haces algo estúpido y luego le echas la culpa a alguien más. Eso es tan típico de ti.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Basta de estupideces.

Dime a qué hora te voy a patear el trasero.

**Hans W:**

Después de clases, inútil. ¿A qué hora crees?

Te daré esa golpiza para que puedas ir a llorar a tu casa por el resto del día.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Le pedí a la profesora que no me pusiera en equipo con ustedes tres juntos.

Le supliqué. Dios sabe que le supliqué.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Se supone que esa amenaza debería darme miedo o algo así?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

En serio no irán a pelear, ¿o sí? ¿Qué acaso tienen cinco años?

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Le dije que yo no podía estar con ustedes, porque cuando uno está con ustedes, invariablemente algo va a salir mal.

**Hans W:**

Deja de hablar tanta mierda y mejor comienza a prepararte para mañana, hippie. Porque te vas a morir.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Dios, Hans, ¡eres un psicótico!

¡Ya cálmate!

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Todo habría sido más fácil si solo tuviera que trabajar con Elsa. Habríamos terminado hace siglos.

**Hans W:**

¿Cómo me has llamado, pequeña zorra?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Psicótico. Es lo que eres.

Estás mal de la cabeza.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt: **

¡Muy bien, Elsa! Díselo, díselo tú. e.e

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Incluso trabajar solamente con Hans habría sido más sencillo que esto. ._.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Eres un desubicado que carga con demasiado resentimiento en su interior. Enfermo y neurótico.

Alguien debería encerrarte.

**Hans W:**

¿Yo, neurótico?

Púdrete, tarada. Por lo menos no voy por allí con esos guantecitos de mierda y quejándome por todo. Tú eres la neurótica.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Contigo no, Eugene. Tanto fumar hace que ahora casi nunca tengas idea de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡Oye!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Llevo guantes porque temo contagiarme con algún germen en el colegio. En especial cuando estoy cerca de ti, imbécil.

**Hans W:**

Lo único que yo podría contagiarte es un poco de mi grandeza y popularidad, pero eso nunca va a suceder porque eres una perdedora.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

La verdad es que sí es un poco extraño que lleves guantes, Elsa. Digo, ningún germen te va a matar, ¿sabes? xD

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Estamos aquí para cerrarle la boca a Westergaard, no para discutir acerca de mis guantes.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

No, ¡estamos aquí para hacer la maldita tarea que nos encargaron! ¡No cambies el tema de conversación!

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Tienes razón, lo olvide por un segundo, perdona. D:

Hans, eres una mierda viejo y mañana le voy a dar a tu trasero la golpiza que se merece.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Resentido.

Psicótico traumado.

**Hans W:**

Sigan ladrando, idiotas. Me encanta ver cómo me ponen atención.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Claro que te encanta, tanto ser ignorado en tu casa ha hecho que te vuelvas una rata egocéntrica y necesitada de atención.

**Hans W:**

Cierra la boca, Elsa. La única razón por la que no te doy tu merecido es porque eres una chica.

Dios, ¡que exasperante eres!

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Y tú eres un mierda.

**Hans W:**

Ya dijiste eso, maldito vagabundo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Ya lo dije? ¿Cuándo lo dije?

_Tadashi Hamada ha dejado la conversación._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Oigan, Tadashi se fue. o.O

**Hans W:**

Sí.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Por qué? ._.

_Tadashi Hamada se ha unido._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Viejo, ¿por qué te vas? ¿Qué no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo de Literatura?

**Tadashi Hamada:**

No. Háganlo ustedes.

**Hans W:**

¿Nosotros?

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Sí, ustedes. Me cansé de lidiar con los tres.

No saben hacer otra cosa que discutir por estupideces.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Todo es culpa de Westergaard.

**Hans W:**

¿Mi culpa, pequeña sabandija?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí.

Siempre estás fastidiando y enredándolo todo, como una serpiente maligna y lista para soltar su veneno.

**Hans W:**

Vete a la mierda.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Eso. Eso es a lo que me refiero.

Siempre se ponen a discutir y se amenazan por nada, algo anda mal en esas cabezas suyas.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Amigo, vamos.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

No, no. Estoy cansado. Arréglense con el trabajo sin mí.

Son unos mierdas.

**Hans W:**

Cuidado con tus palabras, nerd. No querrás arrepentirte luego.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

¡Cierra la boca, sociópata de porquería!

No voy a arrepentirme de nada.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

._.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Estás muy exaltado.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Claro que estoy exaltado, pero prefiero reprobar a seguir leyendo todo este circo así que me voy.

Son unos idiotas.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

D:

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Sí, tú también, Elsa. Tú también.

Dios, en el fondo eres más inmadura que estos dos tontos juntos. ¡Ya crece!

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Vamos Tadashi, te estás comportando como un cretino.

**Tadashi Hamada:**

Cállate ya, Eugene y mejor ve a desintoxicarte.

Y ustedes dos, Hans y Elsa, consíganse un buen psicólogo.

Si me vuelven a agregar a este grupo, los mataré.

_Tadashi Hamada ha dejado la conversación._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Pero ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí? ._.

¿Alguien quiere explicarme que acaba de pasar?

**Hans W:**

¿No viste lo que acaba de pasar? Ese idiota nos insultó y nos dejó con todo el trabajo.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¡Qué desconsiderado!

No creí que pudiera comportarse así. Hablaré con él.

**Hans W:**

Ay sí, hablarás con él. La perfecta reina de hielo al rescate.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Tírate de un puente, inútil.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Creo que esta vez colmamos su paciencia.

**Hans W:**

Que se vaya al carajo.

Me llamó sociópata. Pagará por eso.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Deja de hacerte el ofendido por eso, Westergaard.

Todos sabemos que algún día terminarás estallando una bomba o algo.

Probablemente en alguna reunión familiar, donde estén todos tus hermanos.

**Hans W:**

O mejor en tu casa, para que todos me den las gracias por librarlos de ti.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Y yo? ¿Yo que haré?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ir a rehabilitación.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Tal vez lo haga, después de publicar mi novela de aventuras.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

¿Novela de aventuras?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Así es. "Los viajes de Flynn Ryder", trata sobre un sujeto que es tan intrépido como Indiana Jones y tan apuesto como yo.

Me haré rico y famoso.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

…

**Hans W:**

Eso es lo más gay que he leído desde que ese sujeto, Olaf, me dijo que quería darme un abrazo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Seee, puede que mi novela sea gay. Pero en cuanto a ti, hay un número que jamás te podrás quitar de encima.

_Eugene Ftz-Hbt ha cambiado el asunto a "Número 12"._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Número doce. Recuerda bien ese número, Hans.

Doce.

12.

Como tus doce hermanos y la infancia que te arrebataron.

El doce es un número que te perseguirá toda la vida.

Por siempre.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Yo creí que sería el trece.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿El trece?

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí, porque él es el treceavo.

Y además porque el trece es un número de mala suerte. El trece representa todo lo malo.

¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡Hey, eso queda mucho mejor! :D

¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

_Eugene Ftz-Hbt ha cambiado el asunto a "Número 13"._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¡Número trece! ¡Ese es el número que te marcará de por vida! ¡13!

¡El trece que siempre se queda fuera de la docena! ¡Por eso hay un día dedicado a ti y por eso todos saben que es de mala suerte!

¡Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto! Jajajaja.

Eres brillante, Elsa. xD

**Hans W:**

:)

Voy a hacer sus vidas tan miserables, que no les va a quedar de otra que rezar para que llegue la graduación.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

**Hans W:**

Mañana sufrirás.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Esa canción ya me la sé, socio. Cántame alguna que no tenga que ver con tu psicopatía.

**Hans W:**

Búrlate todo lo que quieras, porque mañana estarás llorando en el suelo.

Y tú, cuídate copo de nieve, cuando menos lo esperes yo estaré allí, listo para destrozarte.

Lamentarás haberte metido con Hans Westergaard.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Es por ese tipo de comentarios que muchos creen que eres un sociópata en potencia.

No es algo que nos hayamos inventado, es más bien una actitud dentro de ti.

Por eso es que me quedé con la presidencia estudiantil y tú no.

**Hans W:**

¡Te quedaste con la presidencia estudiantil porque eres una aburrida de mierda!

¡Yo la gané primero! Pero los profesores quitaron mi candidatura después de que todos se embriagaran en esa fiesta que di, ¡malditos!

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Ahhhh, recuerdo esa fiesta, ¡fue lo máximo! :D

Pero aun así estás mal de la cabeza, viejo.

**Hans W:**

Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡También te la voy a quitar! Quedarás como una perdedora.

¡Como la legítima perdedora que eres!

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Ve con un psiquiatra.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Comienzo a pensar que de verdad se le ha zafado un tornillo. :/

**Hans W:**

Los veré mañana, cretinos. Y recuerden, quien ríe al último ríe mejor.

_Hans W. ha dejado la conversación._

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

¿Pero qué carajo?

¿Viste eso? Ese tipo de verdad tiene problemas.

Lo único que le faltó fue desaparecer en medio de una nube de humo oscuro y soltar una risa macabra de villano.

Brrr, hasta me dan escalofríos, en serio...

Espera no… no, eso es por la hierba. :/

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Al diablo con ese idiota.

Debemos hablar con Tadashi; no está nada contento.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Lo sé, no puedo reprobar Literatura y ese geniecillo es mi salvación. Hans le contagió algo de su neurosis.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Sí, él siempre tiene la culpa de todo.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Es un imbécil.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Mañana hablaremos con Tadashi. Antes de que vayas a tener tu inmadura pelea con Westergaard.

**Eugene Ftz-Hbt:**

Mmm… presiento que a Punzie no le va a gustar eso.

**Elsa D'Arendel:**

Te veo mañana.

_Elsa D'Arendel ha dejado la conversación._

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Espero que hayan reído con la conversación anterior, porque si estos cuatro juntos no los hacen reír, entonces no sé que lo haga. xD

Nuestro pequeño pelirrojo tiene muchos problemas y cuando lo buscan... lo encuentran. D: Ya en serio, me encanta ponerlo tan mal de la cabeza. En la película resultó ser un verdadero sociópata y me gusta verle el lado humorístico a eso. Supongo que así es cuando no está fingiendo ser un príncipe encantador, jajaja. Además adoro ponerlo a pelear con todos, en especial con Elsa, ¡sus discusiones son oro puro, panquecitos! ¿Verdad que sí? ;)

_lalocadelcelular_: No creo que este fic sea precisamente sabio... pero gracias por pensar que así es. Me alegra que lo disfrutes. x3

_F_: ¡Gracias por otro bello comentario tuyo!

¡Feliz viernes a todos!


End file.
